


Royal Gossip

by proverbial_golden_light



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: A Pinch of Salt, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, I Love Love, Idiots in Love, In a way, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Stinky is not that stinky, Unrequited Love, because he must, cause i love gossip, haha not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proverbial_golden_light/pseuds/proverbial_golden_light
Summary: Playing Princess and faithful jest—erhm, Knight, with Moomin has left some long-lasting impressions on Snorkmaiden’s mind; especially regarding the courteous and clever Sir Galahad, or rather, Snufkin.What will the glorious Prince of the Lonely Mountains make out of the new situation that has arised on his domains?
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Royal Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place right after episode 15 of the 1990's series.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
She had been thinking about it all night. So much and so thoroughly that she didn’t manage to get a wink of sleep. But that was alright, nothing that a few cucumber slices couldn’t solve. And it would all be worth it in the end; she would see her dreamy Knight again.

Which was actually funny, she thought. Yesterday was a blur to her, from beginning to end, every single occurrence after arriving to the Lonely Mountains with Moomin was lost to her mind. Save from one small detail.

“_Oh, Sir Galahad~_” She cooed to her reflection on the mirror. “What can I do to see you again? Why do I feel this longing in my heart?” She would swoon but was too busy brushing her hair to perfection and had somewhere else to be.

-o-

The day after the memory loss incident, Snufkin was surprised to find none other than Snorkmaiden standing in front of his tent, earlier than even Moomin. Too early for anyone, really, since the rays of the sun barely reached over the Lonely Mountains and into the valley and the air felt a little too crisp for a Spring morning.

With both paws behind her back, and balancing back-and-forth on her toes, she looked like she had something to say but preferred to wait until Snufkin was fully out of the tent.

“Good morning, Snufkin!” She chirped, she also had flowers on her hair, Snufkin noticed. Tiny and pink and very ladylike.

“Mornin’ indeed, Snorkmaiden! Is everything alright?”

“But of course! Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s a bit early and the sun is barely up, not even Moomin has dropped by.” She stopped her balancing and lowered her gaze a fraction. “So, I figured maybe you needed something.”

Her snout got a little pink at that, but she carried on enthusiastically. “Not at all! Well… yes, maybe yes. Only if you count inviting you to a party as a favor, that is.”

“A _party_?” Snufkin’s eyes, if possible, widened.

“_Yes! _A _royal_ party, actually! I haven’t told anyone yet, but I have so many plans and I’m sure everyone will be happy to join in. I just… wanted you to be the first to know.” Snufkin wondered if she had something caught in her eye that was bothering her, because she started blinking rapidly while saying the last part.

“That’s very kind of you, Snorkmaiden. Of course I would like to join.” He smiled that easy smile of his, usually appeasing to anyone it was directed to, but this time only made her heart beat faster.

“Then it’s all settled! I’ll give you more details later, when everybody’s up!” she clasped her hands together in delight.

Snufkin only nodded and waved goodbye to her retreating form, she was practically skipping.

“This could prove troublesome.” He muttered as he lighted his pipe and brought it to his lips.

-o-

That very same day, at a more decent hour, the now brightly shining sun found Moomin and the others seating under a big tree in his backyard. They were gathered around Snorkmaiden, who had the stance of a Mayor about to deliver a speech. They were sipping raspberry juice and waiting for Sniff who had gone back to the kitchen to refill his glass for the third time.

“For Booble’s sake, Sniff! Couldn’t you do that later?!” Little My shouted, exasperated at him as always.

“But I am thirsty, Little My!” he answered from the kitchen. She crossed her arms and huffed noisily in response, “You’d better bring me some too, _I’m _getting thirsty from so much waiting.”

On the other hand, in the middle of their little circle, stood Snorkmaiden, almost jumping from excitement.

“What is this about, Snorkmaiden?” asked Moomin from his spot beside Snufkin.

“Oh, I have a most splendid idea! We are going to have so much fun!” Meanwhile, Sniff had come back and was handing over the extra glass of raspberry juice to Little My.

“Very well everybody, now that we are all here, I would like to present you with my idea for celebrating Spring…” she waited for a second, letting the tension stretch, “We’ll have a royal party!”

“A royal party?” They all asked in unison.

“Yes! It will be held on the meadow near the bridge, close to downtown. During the next few weeks we will work hard to build a ballroom and then—”

“Wait! You expect us to build a ballroom from scratch?!” Little My chimed in, standing from her spot on the grass.

“Well, we _did_ build a hangar before, right?” She had a point, everyone conceded silently. “I’m sure if everyone in town helps, we’ll be finished in no more than a week or so. Besides, I’ve commissioned Snork to design the place and draw some blueprints for us, so we don’t have any problems!”

“And he agreed to do it?” asked Moomin, a little skeptic of the idea of Snork putting the construction of his flying ship aside just to draw some blueprints for Snorkmaiden. He could be difficult like that.

“Well, not _exactly_… But I’m sure he’ll come around soon enough.” She beamed. “You leave that to me, there are other things that need to be arranged.”

“Like what?” Little My intervened again in a louder than necessary voice.

“First and foremost: we need to get new clothes for everyone! How could it be a royal party without _royal garments_?”

All of them exchanged looks.

“It’s quite simple really. Moomin, your mamma can make you and Sniff something to wear. Mymble can make hers and Little My’s and, since I’m so good at sewing I can make mine and Snufkin’s! Oh, and Snork’s too.” She added quickly.

“Well, this is starting to sound exciting!” said Moomin, and then he added, “Mamma can also make Snufkin’s. That way you can only worry about Snork’s and yours, Snorkmaiden.”

“Oh! It won’t be a problem at all, no no, no worries!” She refused emphatically while flailing her arms. Moomin thought she was being really kind.

“If you insist.”

“What else do we need? Let’s see…” Snorkmaiden looked down into a little note pad she had scribbled her ideas onto. “We need to prepare lots of delicious food. We could speak to the master baker and ask him to prepare some pies, a cake, and other _delicacies_.”

“Mom can also help with that!” said Moomin.

“And my stupid sister makes a very mean Meat Stew, I could ask her too.” Little My seemed to be completely into it now, already starting to conjure up in her mind how her costume could look. Which colors would she rather wear? Would she stick to red or would it be best to try out something new like navy blue or forest green? So many possibilities.

“We need to inform everyone in town so they can prepare.” Snorkmaiden nodded wisely, while tapping the end of a pencil against her chin. “And last but not least: we’ll need music!”

As if on cue, all heads turned in Snufkin’s direction, who shrugged lightly.

“A harmonica may not be enough to boost the mood of a whole ballroom though. If I could get my hands on an accordion—”

“You know how to play the accordion?!” Moomin couldn’t help interrupting him in awe.

“I used to, at least. But I haven’t done it in a good while, I’m not sure how it will turn out.”

“I’m sure it will be amazing, Snufkin.” Moomin smiled at him, comfortingly.

“If you say so…” Snufkin looked away and said no more. Snorkmaiden watched the exchange and tried to say something but, before she could gather her thoughts, Moomin spoke up again.

“Oh, but you were saying something before. Sorry I interrupted you, I got excited about you playing the accordion.” He scratched the back of his head and sent Snufkin an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay.” Snufkin turned to look at him again and returned the smile. “But if I’m going to play the accordion, then it’d be nice if someone accompanied me on the piano, don’t you think?”

“Oh, oh! Actually, I know about this one!” Sniff jumped to his feet. “The schoolteacher, Mrs. Screechy, plays the piano! She actually tried to teach me when I was younger, but I managed to escape.” He said triumphantly while crossing his arms.

“That was actually very stupid Sniff, you could be a pianist by now. Instead you’re just a Sniff.” Retorted Little My in her usual sweet tone. Everyone laughed at the jibe and at Sniff’s indignant face.

“Please take me to her later, Sniff, so we can figure things out. Maybe she knows someone who has an accordion too.” Finally said Snufkin, in a very placating tone.

“Little My and I can go see the baker and talk to both Moominmamma and Mymble about the food.” Offered Moomin.

“Okay! Seems like we all have our tasks, let’s get started then!” And with those final words from Snorkmaiden, everyone stood and set off to complete their mission.

-o-

“A _royal party_?”

“Yes, mamma! Apparently Snorkmaiden wants us all to wear fancy clothes and have lots of nice food too. Snufkin will even play the accordion!”

“The accordion? Oh my, he’s such a talented boy, isn’t he?” Moominmamma giggled behind her paw, pride for her adoptive son bubbling in her chest.

“So, what do you say, Moominmamma? Will you cook for us? My sister said she would help too.” Informed Little My, jumping up and down. She was very excited since she would get to wear a new dress of her own design. Mymble had even teared up a bit at the thought of “her little gremlin of a sister looking all nice and proper in a lady dress. Dreams _do_ come true!”.

“Of course, Little My. I’m always quite pleased to hear that you enjoy my food. I’ll look up some recipes from Grandma’s cookbook and we will be more than set for a feast.” Her eyes wrinkled at the corners along with the placid smile on her face. But then, she grabbed her chin and looked up at the ceiling. “Still, I would have expected Snorkmaiden’s princess phase to go away for good after all that happened yesterday.”

“Once bitten, twice shy? Nah, that’d never work on Snorkmaiden.” Chirped Little My, and the three of them laughed at the thought of Snorkmaiden curtsying here and there and speaking in ‘we’ form once more.

-o-

Snork, naturally, would oversee the design and construction of the dance hall. And, in one word, it was going to be _big. _Strangely enough, all he asked in exchange of his help was for his outfit to have a “majestic purple cape”, in his exact words.

“Octagonal, two stories, tall windows, and one box seat. I expect the whole of Moomin Valley to fit in. We’ll also need everybody’s help, though!” Like an orchestra director he hauled them here and there, ordering around where to put more nails, or to install another pulley, or if the foundations weren’t thick enough, or simply to stop dilly-dallying and get to work. Still, the whole town clearly enjoyed participating.

But not everyone was helping directly at the construction site. Moominmamma, Mymble and the town’s baker, Tom, met every day at Moominhouse to discuss recipe ideas for the party and overall plan the feast. They needed to inform the farmers, who would get them the ingredients, after all. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of a very nice tradition in Moomin Valley.

Mrs. Screechy didn’t have an accordion but had agreed to play the piano for the party, and Sniff actually took his chance when she offered, once again, to teach him how to play. “We can make it a duet!” She said cheerfully, in her giddy old lady’s voice. What a sweet woman she was.

In the end, it happened to be Moominpappa who had the accordion, even though he didn’t know how to use it. It figured. Oh, and he also wanted to be a “part of the band”.

“I can play the triangle! Or a tambourine! Your choice!” He said in a proud voice while holding the edge of his hat. Moomin and Snufkin only exchanged looks at that, but it couldn’t hurt right? They could indulge him.

“I’m very impressed to know you also play the accordion, Snufkin. Please teach me sometime after the party is over.”

“Will do, Moominpappa. Will do.” Snufkin stuffed his hands in his pockets, a little self-conscious of receiving so much praise over his alleged accordion skills. Moomin always enjoyed when he expressed funny emotions like that, it was nice to remember that Snufkin also had the capacity for red-faced embarrassment and awkwardness. It made him feel closer to him, in a way. More human. He also thought it was extremely cute, but never mind that.

“I thank you, son. On the other hand… You may need to go see the Snork.”

“Snork? What for?” Asked Moomin, quirking an eyebrow.

“I never learned to play that accordion because it never worked well. But it also didn’t occur to me to take it to Snork before; I’m sure he’ll be able to fix it in time for the party.”

“I understand. I’ll see to that.”

“Thanks, pappa!”

-o-

The days rolled by easily like that and the progress on the dance hall was astounding. Many of the townsfolk already had their costumes done; glued, taped or sewed together, excited about looking good for the big night that drew closer and closer.

_Sigh._

Of course, _many _didn’t mean _all. _And for some it was proving to be a draining task.

“Are you ok, Snuf? I swear it’s the tenth time that I hear you sigh today.” Said Moomin with concern, holding tightly onto his fishing rod. Today Snufkin was teaching him how to fish.

“I’m just not so sure about this…”

“The fishing?”

“No, no, this whole _royal outfit _thing. Can’t I simply attend in my regular clothes? I doubt anyone would notice.”

“_I _would notice!” Moomin declared, making Snufkin turn and stare at him in confusion. “And _Snorkmaiden _would definitely notice too and send you to the gallows or something.” He added, giggling.

“That much is true.” Snufkin switched his gaze back to the river, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Besides, I’m really curious about how you look in a prince costume.”

“A _prince_?” He snorted. “I don’t know if I _want_ to look like a prince, to begin with.”

“Aw, c’mon! My mom is making me a fluffy cape, and a crown, and I’m sure you’d look good in it too!” His eyes even shone a little as he said this, the excitement in his voice was also not a secret whatsoever. Snufkin looked at him out of the corner of his eye, contemplating the other’s cheerful expression, and couldn’t help feeling a little compelled to agree to anything he was saying.

But that was not how it was supposed to be.

“A little weird to have two princes, don’t you think?”

“Mmm, maybe a little, yes.”

Silence.

Snufkin was starting to feel the tiniest pang of guilt when Moomin spoke up again.

“What about a knight? I am the Prince of the Lonely Mountains, certainly. But you can be an awesome, adventurous knight from faraway lands.”

“I like the part about the adventures on faraway lands.” He conceded.

“See! It’d be _perfect _for you! I bet you’ll look charming in an attire like that.” People tended to drop words like that around him with such ease it was a bit disturbing sometimes. It made Snufkin want to pull his hat down to his toes and not come back again until the disaster party, as he was going to start calling it in his mind, was over. Moomin noticed his reaction and worried he may have spoken himself out of boundaries. Which boundaries, exactly? He wasn’t sure. So, it made sense his next words came out a little jumbled.

“T-That is not to say that you don’t _always _look charming! I mean, in a _knightly_ way, err—” His words spilled to the ground along with his fishing rod as he stood abruptly, and stomped his foot on the wet grass. “What I mean is that you would look good and I’d appreciate you dressed up as well, ok!? That’s all!” He huffed, his red ears were flapping uncontrollably, and his lower lip shook a little.

Snufkin wasn’t sure how to respond, so he only held his mouth open in preparation for something to eventually make its way out of it.

“I think he got that part.” An annoyed voice drifted down from the branches of the tree they were sitting under.

“My!” Moomin complained at her, but his voice was too close to a whine for Little My to take it seriously. Or without scorn, for that matter.

“What? Am I embarrassing you? It’s your own fault for waking me up!” She descended from the tree and turned on her heels. “For the Bobble’s sake, one cannot take a nap these days without being interrupted by something! I’m off to nap at Snorkmaiden’s place. I’ll also tell her Snufkin’s going to be dressing up as a knight and that’s the end of it!” And she stomped away just like that. Without a care in the world about leaving the pair dumbfounded.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Snufkin finally cleared his throat.

“Well, I suppose there’s nothing that can be done about it anymore.” He shrugged; composure recovered on its entirety.

“Yeah…” Moomin idly kicked a rock into the river waters. “Speaking of Snorkmaiden’s place, have you gone to talk to Snork?” He sat back again and took his fishing rod.

“I actually did a few days ago. I think I’ll drop by a little later to check out how the repair is going. Maybe he’s even finished!”

“You look happy.”

“Well, I am! It’s been a while with the accordion.”

“Once you get the hang of it, please show me how you play it.”

“I’ll be delighted to do it, Moomin.”

And the sincerity of the statement was written on his face.

-o-

On the other hand, one of the most excited people about the party was Snorkmaiden, who had finally managed to convince Snufkin to let her measure him. Also, Little My had said he was just _so eager _to be a knight that she would put her soul into it happening, it’s exactly what she herself had wanted. She had gone all the way to his camp site, measuring tape in paw, and a thump in her chest that didn’t have much to do with the running.

_‘That precious boy, his would be the knightliest outfit ever confected!’_

She found the mumrik there, sitting on the grass, fumbling with the accordion in his hands.

“Oh, it’s repaired!” She approached him gingerly, announcing herself from a distance as if not to startle him.

“Snorkmaiden, hello. Yes, your brother did a great job.” He greeted, looking up at her.

“Would you play something for me?” She asked in a sweet voice, putting her hands behind her back and batting her eyelashes.

“Sure. I’m still a bit rusty, though.”

“You’re just being modest.” She waved off as she took a seat on the grass in front of him.

“I heard this one song when I was travelling on the far north. It was a village where everyone had red curly hair.” He explained and started playing.

A vivacious melody instantly filled the air in little bursts, coloring the world with bright shades, and suddenly increasing its pace even more to describe the probably skittish steps of an ancient folk dance. It went on and on like that, dancing in circles taken by the hand, but sometimes it slowed down and the accordion exhaled such long drafts that it resembled a living thing and the sound it produced was mellow and melancholic. Nonetheless sweet enough to dance to, a bittersweet last waltz with a loved one perhaps. It was delightful to the ears, excuses about rust be damned.

The whole time Snorkmaiden stared at Snufkin’s face, who had his eyes closed and seemed possessed by the spirit of music. She was feeling quite transfixed too, seeing him enjoy something was always such a sight. She clapped when the show was over.

“That was _marvelous_, Snufkin! Truly enjoyable, really. The songs were so lively, they’ll be perfect for the dance!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled from under his hat, touched by how enthusiastic her comments were. Snorkmaiden scooted closer.

“Please play the accordion for me again.” She said in a very quiet voice, as she deposited a single daisy on the top of the accordion’ bellows. Snufkin carefully took it between his fingers and brought it up to his nose to smell it deeply.

“Whenever you wish, fair lady.” He smiled gently at the she-moomin, tipping his hat at her.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Snorkmaiden couldn’t take it no longer and broke eye-contact by getting on her feet. She shouldn’t allow herself to become so flustered over so simple things.

“Now, please, if you may. I must measure you. Stand up and open your arms.”

He did as told. But as she put her arms around his waist, circling him with the measuring tape, a pair eyes filled with curiosity blinked from the bushes on the other side of the river and promptly fled the scene.

-o-

“I don’t believe you.” Said the little redhead in a vehement voice.

“But it’s true, Little My! I saw it with my own two eyes!” Sniff widened them in an exaggerated manner and repeatedly tapped at their edge to make his point.

“Are you sure they weren’t just, like, _talking_? About the party maybe?” A skeptical brow was raised, as she continued to follow an ant and considered eating it. They were in Moomin’s backyard, “privately chatting” among Moominmamma’s cauliflowers at Sniff’s request.

“Maybe at first! But then Snufkin started playing the accordion for her—”

“Uh huh.”

“—and Snorkmaiden gave him a flower,”

“Uh huh.”

“And then they just stayed there _mooning into each other’s eyes_, and then—and then—”

“Then what, Sniff?! Spit it out already!” Little My turning to look at him and putting her hands on her hips, her patience over this matter running thin.

“And then **_they hugged_**!!” Exclaimed Sniff while holding his cheeks with his hands, a mortified expression on his face.

“Hugged?!” She couldn’t fathom what she was hearing, it _had_ to be a mistake… Right?

“_Yes_! Snorkmaiden went and hugged him like _this_.” He proceeded to exemplify by hugging the air in front of him as he would a lover, in a slow embrace, closing his eyes, and even swaying a bit from side to side. Little My was positively grossed out.

“Well, _that_ sounds like a problem! What’s gonna happen to Moomin?”

“Do you think we should tell him?”

“He’ll probably drop dead if he finds out.” She said, pensively.

“Losing his girlfriend like that…”

“And to _Snufkin_, of all people! Honestly, that idiot will probably be more concerned about him than anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, Sniff, I don’t mean anything.” She rolled her eyes at him, to which Sniff only glared for a moment and then continued to ask, “Then we _don’t_ tell him?” He started wringing his hands, his ears and tail dropping in worry.

“Let’s observe first. See what happens.” Said Little My, rubbing her chin, then she stuck her finger in his face almost accusatory, “Keep your eyes peeled.”

“O-Okay.” Nodded Sniff, as they made their way back to the house.

It was not their fault that Stinky had decided to come ‘borrow’ some of Moominmamma’s cauliflower that precise day.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins... Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Stay tuned for more ;)
> 
> Spread the love and please leave a Review if you have the time. 
> 
> Salut~


End file.
